What Everyone Wants to See: Network's Stars
by EmmaLouBelle
Summary: This is how Disney should have ended the Network’s Stars episode.


Title: What Everyone Wants to See-Network's Stars

**By:**** EmmaLouBelle**

**A Sonny with a Chance OneShot**

**Genre:**** Humor/Romance**

**Rated:**** K+/T Nothing big, they just kiss**

**Disclaimer:**** *sigh* I don't own any of these characters. The beginning is a summary of what happened in the Battle of the Network's Stars episode. Some quotes are the same; however the plot is my own.**

**Summary:**** This is how Disney should have ended the Network's Stars episode.**

The scene fades in with Chad and "Sonny" (played by Selena Gomez) seen blissfully looking at the view on the patio. They gaze deeply into each other's eyes. "Oh Sonny...funny, funny little Sonny, who knew when you left your little "comedy show" you'd be falling for the King of Drama?"

"Sonny" blushes and reciprocates the cooing. "Oh Chad, dreamy, dreamy Chad…in all the eyes of all of Hollywood, I had to stare into yours…!"

"CUT!" both actors jump a little in the interruption. "That's not what happened." The two actors look and see Sonny Munroe in a beret with a megaphone, dragging a director's chair across the set.

Chad immediately shows annoyance. "What are you doing here? Get off of my set! We're trying to make a movie here!"

Selena waves Chad's dismissals off. "Oh, it's ok I hired her."

Chad looks at his co-star in disbelief. "…for what?"

Sonny answers easily. "Oh, I'm her Sonny consultant." She turns to Selena. "Now, Selena, I think you're playing it wrong." Sonny walks over to demonstrate. "Just remember, when Chad's looking into your eyes, he's only staring at his _reflection_ in your eyes. Oh. And you hate him. Ok! Action!" she giggles and starts to walk back to her chair.

"Hey, Bart!" obviously annoyed, he grabs a megaphone from his personal assistant. "H-Hey, I, I say action." He said into his megaphone.

"Well," Sonny retorts, "I say it better. Now, action!"

Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't stand for defiance. "Action!"

"Action!"

"ACTION!"

"ACTION!"

"Oh, would you just do the stupid scene!" Selena intervenes. Silence fills with the obedience of the command. Sonny saunters off back to her director's chair and looks up, ready to proceed.

Getting back into character, they resume. "Oh, Sonny, try and stop yourself from falling in love with me. I beg you."

Sonny rolls her eyes in disbelief of what was written.

"I'm just a small town girl with a big town dream," "Sonny" replies. "And meeting you is the biggest dream of all."

"Ok cutcutcutcutcut!!!"

"Again, really?" Chad voices his frustration but is reassured by Selena.

"It's ok, Chad, she's helping out."

"Ok, Selena, remember, your biggest dream is to be on "So Random!"." Sonny explains. "Chad is just the monster that wakes you up." She finishes the statement with a glare. "Oh, and remember that you HATE HIM! You just really, really hate him!"

The bell rings and Sonny, once again, goes back to her director's chair. "…action!"

Into character. "Sonny—"

"—Oh, and one more thing, he's the worst actor of our generation."

"BART!" enough is enough. Bart hands Chad the megaphone. "Cut. Cut. Stop the lying!"

"You stop the lying!"

"YOU stop the lying!"

"YOU STOP THE—"

"Stop! Stop, stop being stopped, stop…stop all of it!" Selena has obviously had enough. "Gosh, I was wrong; you two should never be together!"

"Finally!" Sonny rejoices. "I've been trying to tell her that all day."

"You've been trying to tell her that?" Chad questions, "I've been trying to tell her that too!"

"Well…I told her first! She thinks she's some…"relationship wizard" or something."

"Yeah…her and her little "wizardly magic beans" or whatever. Who does she think she is to tell us if we like each other, I mean, if I want to like you," he goes to the megaphone, "I will."

"Yeah, and if I want to like you then" she goes to the megaphone, "I will!"

"Yeah if I want to think you have pretty hair, I will!"

"And if I want to think you have sparkly eyes, then I will!"

"Yeah, so take that, Selena!"

"In your face, Gomez!"

Sonny and Chad share a fist pound and laugh, thinking they've just outsmarted Selena. "Wow…yes, you guys…you guys got me! There's _nothing_ going on here at all." She rolls her eyes and stalks off, stealing Sonny's megaphone, turning to say: "You two..are…_PERFECT_ for each other! I'm out of here!" she throws the megaphone in the bush and leaves.

The two stand around in silence, almost as if they don't know what to make of the current situation. Sonny starts. "Soo…you really think I have pretty hair?"

Chad looks at her, and finds he really does. Not that he'd say that, or anything. "iunno…you really think I have sparkly eyes?"

Sonny looks into said sparkly eyes and finds it too easy to get lost in them. "iunno…well, one of them is."

The joke has both of them smiling and almost in a civil conversation. "So," starts Chad, "do you want to be in my movie? I…kind of need a Sonny."

She looks at him and smiles. "Fine."

He returns it. "Fine."

"Good…"

"Good."

They look at each other, into each other's eyes, and find their faces coming closer, until Chad places his had on Sonny's cheek and kisses her.

Sonny turns more towards Chad and puts her arms around him, totally submitting herself to him. Such gentle touch and tenderness was found in that first, long, soothing, romantic kiss.

When released, Chad starts towards the door. "Fine, so I'll set you up with an interview for tomorrow. 9:00 am?"

"Really, Chad? REALLY?"

He smiles and speaks into the megaphone. "Fine. You've got the part." He winks at her and leaves the set, leaving her to her smiles, thoughts, and dreams of the new couple.

**~FIN~**


End file.
